Un lit ?
by Hikaru Chesire
Summary: Théo voulait juste donner du plaisir à Bob. Celui-ci veut le ressentir, mais dans un lit. Commence alors un périple pour avoir un lit double le plus rapidement possible. Pour qu'au final cela ne sers à rien. [Aventures] /Lemon\ [Thélthazar]


**Salut !**

Il y a quelque temps SinWings m'avait obli... demander de faire un Thélthazar. J'ai bien sûr accepter avec pour idée un gros délire sur une semaine de 7chapitres mais cela me demanderais trop de temps, alors je préférais faire un petit truc simple. Dedans j'ai intégré deux de mes modèles : La Mandragore de Nantes et Yusseily.

Yusseily qui m'a corrigé également.

 ** _Rien est à moi, juste l'écris._**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une auberge

Ils s'aiment, c'est beau comme ils s'aiment. Deux êtres si différents pouvant vivre ensembles, enfin en communauté. Lui, un serviteur du dieu Euthanasie, travaillant dans l'église de la Lumière. Et l'autre, un mage de feu, mi-homme mi-démon. Bordel, qui pouvait, oui qui, pouvait prédire une relation aussi belle.

Terminons toute cette poésie qui, avouons-le, ne fait en rien progresser notre récit.

Depuis quelque mois Balthazar et Théo étaient en couple. Mais la tension sexuelle était très, très présente. Surtout à cause de notre inquisiteur. Celui-ci voulait absolument en... avoir des relations sexuelles avec le mage du feu. N'était-ce pas tout à fait compréhensible ? Avez-vous vu le corps de ce beau pyromane ? Et son derrière à damner un saint ? Sans mauvais jeu de mot, évidement.

Grunlek et Shin n'en avaient que faire, si leurs amis étaient heureux ensemble, c'était le principal. Par contre, leurs diverses démonstrations d'amour pouvaient sembler gênantes lorsqu'on n'était pas habitué.

Alors que nos quatre aventuriers se reposaient tranquillement dans une clairière, ils décidèrent de rejoindre la ville la plus proche pour dormir quelques temps dans une auberge car la saison des pluies approchait. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient passer la nuit.

Le demi-diable et Théo se portèrent volontaire pour chercher du bois, Grunlek et Shin partirent chasser et trouver un peu d'eau.

L'inquisiteur attendit d'être assez éloigné du campement pour plaquer son homme contre un arbre. Ce même amour fronça les sourcils, mais de douces lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, lui faisant oublier la douleur dans son dos due à la violence de l'impact. De grandes mains gantées parcoururent sa chevelure mi-longue. Quand Théo stoppa le baiser, le fils d'Enoch avait la respiration hachée. L'autre souriait comme un gamin, content d'avoir rendu le brun dans cet état.

« Putain, Théo !

-J'ai envie de toi. »

C'était direct. Peut-être un chouïa trop pour le pyromage qui eut comme un bug durant un instant. Il se revissa :

« Je... Théo, j'adorerais faire l'amour avec toi, ce serait super, mais j'aimerais qu'on le fasse dans un lit. Dans un lit, ce serait vraiment parfait. Et puis je veux pas qu'une bande d'animaux soit témoin de nos ébats. Imagine si on met trop de temps et que nos amis partent à notre recherche. Ils tomberaient sur un spectacle qui risque de les traumatiser. Tu ne crois pas, amour ? »

Balthazar savait exactement comment convaincre son bourrin de petit-ami. Il n'avait pas ajouté que dès le coït accompli, son père viendrait lui rendre visite... Une vieille tradition d'en bas, apparemment.

Silverberg ne se formalisa pas de la demande du demi-diable. Le citadin voulait un lit ? Très bien. Mais une fois le lit trouvé, l'inquisiteur ne répondrait plus de rien.

Théo s'éloigna de son mage, en quête de bois à peu près sec.

Comment ça, c'était totalement stupide car Balthazar pouvait créer du feu ? Il avait besoin d'un combustible, enfin !

Bref, le bois fut rapidement collecté et les deux amis retournèrent au camp où le demi-élémentaire et le nain les attendaient. Ils mangèrent un succulent ragoût de pomme de terre, de viande de cerf et de carotte. Le ventre plein, ils allèrent se coucher dans leurs couchages respectifs.

Le lendemain trois de nos aventuriers furent réveillés par leur négrier d'ami de la Lumière.

« Debout ! On reprend la route vers Naivan !

-Attend, mais on peut pas prendre le petit-déjeuner ? »

Pour cette remarque, Shin eut droit à un regard noir.

Gloups.

« Plus vite on partira et plus vite on pourra dormir au chaud. Dans des lits. »

Il lança un sourire typique de l'inquisition vers son homme qui rougit. Ce sourire le faisait craquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route, suivant un chemin au milieu de la forêt de Calice. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille passe à côté d'eux. Elle était petite, avec un code-barre sur le nez. C'était une personne adorable avec une robe vert pastel très longue. Ses yeux bleu foncé pétillaient de joie. Elle avait ramené son épaisse chevelure brune en une natte.

Les aventuriers ralentirent pour être à sa hauteur. L'encapuchonné essaya d'ouvrir la conversation en la draguant un peu :

« Alors mademoiselle... Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose ? »

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire :

« Pourquoi pas ? En vérité, je cherche la maison du chat du Cheshire mais je me suis perdue... Vous pouvez me ramener à Naivan ? Mon père est aubergiste avec mon autre père.

-Très bien... »

Un peu refroidi Shin la prit par les aisselles et la déposa sur sa scelle. Reprenant la route Théo fixait intensément la petite fille.

« _Elle me rappelle quelque chose..._ »

En effet, le serviteur de la Lumière croyait que c'était la petite fille qu'il avait tenté de sauver de l'homme à la rapière ! Donc elle n'était pas morte ! Il avait raison, personne ne l'avait cru capable mais il l'avait fait ! Sa famille serait si fière de lui.

La nuit tombée, ils arrivèrent à Neivan. C'était une petite ville dirigée par la Duchesse de AbonneToi, Fille de PouceBleu et PartageMaVidéo. La bourgade était composée de beaucoup de bâtiments en pierre venant de la carrière, qui était la principale source de revenu de la ville. Cette sorte de pierre était très spéciale. De couleur rouge, elle pouvait diffuser du froid l'été, et de la chaleur l'hiver. Les rues semblaient pavées avec de la pierre marron.

La jeune fille, qui se nommait Yusseily, les emmena dans la taverne « Du panda chantant ». Il y avait du monde et un homme de petite taille, ressemblant à un Hobbit, arriva et prit l'ami du chat du Cheshire dans ses bras. Un autre, plus grand avec le visage plein de suie, tapota la tête de la brune. Les quatre amis suivirent les retrouvailles des yeux alors que le nain attendait une récompense de la part des taverniers.

Yusseily présenta les deux hommes :

« Lui c'est Maître, mon père. Et lui c'est François, mon deuxième père. »

Shindha, Grunlek et les deux autres hochèrent la tête. L'homme à l'armure, n'oubliant pas son objectif principal, demanda :

« Avez-vous deux chambres pour la durée de la saison ?

-Et bien non, répondit le Hobbit, nous sommes complet avec la fête de la bière, la fête chocolat, le festival du tir à l'arc...

-Très bien. Y a-t-il une autre auberge près d'ici ?

-Malheureusement non... Mais restez dîner ici avec une bonne bouteille, on vous doit bien ça. »

Balthazar en fut absolument ravi. Il alla s'asseoir à une table ronde avec ses deux autres compagnons, mais Théo ne vint pas. Ce dernier, absolument furieux, alla polir son épée (c'est pas dégueulasse, c'est la vérité).

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression que Bob ne lui disait pas la vérité... Enfin il espérait que ce soit faux. Il l'aimait, son demi-diable et il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer auprès des gens de sa foi. Mais comment lui résister ? Ce mage le faisait fondre, son charisme, son connard de père... Rien ne le dérangeait. D'ailleurs il devrait se poser des questions à ce sujet. Enfin, les Inquisiteurs étant tous maso...

Pendant ce temps, Shin discutait avec une demi-élémentaire de la nature. Elle utilisait ses talents pour être apothicaire. Sa peau verdâtre transcendait avec ses cheveux blonds. D'après ses dires elle pouvait utiliser sa forme comme elle le voulait. Shindha l'écoutait tranquillement, caché dans un coin de la taverne, à l'abri des regards. Cette élémentaire se nommait Mandragore, elle venait de la province de Nantes. Un petit village loin de tout. L'archer tenta de la séduire mais voyant le petit jeu de l'archer, la blonde lui lança :

« J'ai déjà un arbre généalogique tellement grand que rajouter un mari en plus serait trop dur. Merci de penser à moi, mais faut que j'aille au Zoo voir une vieille amie. Puis de toute façon, je préfère les Bretons. »

 **OoO**

À peine l'aube levée et un petit-déjeuner englouti, les compagnons quittèrent Naivan en direction de Peanut Puc, une grande ville au nord avec une dizaine d'auberges. Avec hâte, Théo les pressa, sachant qu'il y en avait encore pour deux jours de routes.

Les pères de Yusseily offrirent des vivres pour deux jours. La jeune fille les remercia avec des paires de chaussettes pastel toutes douces et pelucheuses.

Bob se sentait bien. Bon, les regards insistants de son homme le perturbaient. C'était comme de la braise sur sa peau nue, la brûlure se faisant agréable au fur et à mesure... Enoch lui en avait parlé. Il disait que c'était car il n'était qu'un demi-diable, plus sensible au désir que les diables pur. Il y avait plein de rumeurs sur les capacités des êtres comme lui. Soi-disant qu'ils pouvaient enfanter, changer de nature pour être un incube. De plus, boire du sang humain durant un acte sexuel serait un aphrodisiaque pour eux. Balthazar ne savait pas si elles étaient vraies, ces fameuses rumeurs, mais cela pouvait être intéressant.

Scientifiquement parlant, bien sûr.

Le premier jour de route fut relativement calme, aucune bestiole, pas de complot ni d'araignée en vue. Ils purent dormir à la belle étoile, un feu les réchauffant de ses flammes protectrice.

Le lendemain fut très pluvieux. Le fils d'Enoch pesta toute la matinée :

« Pfff... Saleté de pluie, amis de merde, pays de merde, campagne affreuse... »

Il aurait pu continuer toute la journée si Théo ne l'avait pas sauvagement embrassé pour qu'il se taise. Kory soupira et leva les yeux en l'air en voyant la scène si mielleuse. Krayn sourit, ils étaient très chou.

La route boueuse les ralentit considérablement, de plusieurs heures. Ils ne seraient pas à Peanut Puc avant le lendemain midi. Les quatre amis dormirent dans une grotte qui était habitée par un ours brun femelle. Elle choisit de prendre Bob comme doudou mais le paladin de la lumière s'y opposa fermement et l'assomma.

Le réveil fut difficile pour les aventuriers. Ils quittèrent la grotte avant que l'ourse ne s'en rende compte et galopèrent vivement durant 5 minutes. Les quatre hommes s'arrêtèrent à l'orée d'une clairière :

« C'est moi ou le destin nous en veut ? Soupira le nain.

-Je sais mais je le déteste... » Affirma l'archer.

 **OoO**

Le demi-diable admira la ville de Peanut Puc. Il n'y était jamais allé, enfin à son souvenir. C'était une ville-forteresse connue pour son vin de qualité, son festival de la Pomme et l'invention de la célèbre fête de Noël.

Théo partit laisser les chevaux dans une étable. Bob en profita pour vérifier si toutes les auberges étaient occupées. A son grand soulagement oui, mais il restait dans l'auberge « Du chat noir » une chambre avec quatre lits.

Au moins, il ne passerait pas à la casserole ce soir.

Le paladin fut extrêmement en colère mais réussit à le cacher durant le repas, fort consistant, avec ses compagnons. Ils purent déguster le fameux lapin au vin chaud et une tarte aux pommes, le tout accompagné de plusieurs bouteilles de vin rouge.

Le nain et le demi-élémentaire montèrent se coucher, laissant les deux amoureux ensembles.

Théo n'avait pas beaucoup bu, contrairement au brun qui avait pris plusieurs verres du nectar de raisin mais qui restait malgré cela lucide. Il avait le rouge aux joues, le regard brumeux. Assis face-à-face, les deux hommes étaient comme coupés du monde. Le paladin se leva et s'avança vers son mage, prit son visage dans ses grandes mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

Ce fut un festival, chacun se battant pour savoir qui aurait le dessus.

L'aubergiste avait prévenu qu'il comptait les laisser à condition qu'il nettoie leur table. Les deux amis n'avaient pas vraiment retenu mais ce n'était pas un souci.

Le croyant en Euthanasie descendit son bras droit sur le derrière du mage, qui s'accrocha à son amant en enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin. L'autre main alla dans le dos du beau brun pour le maintenir un peu.

Ils coupèrent le baiser quelques instants. Juste pour respirer. Être front contre front. Se regarder avec envie d'un regard qui en disait long. Théo comprit et demanda :

« T'es sûr ? Si tu veux dans deux jours on aura une chambre de libre...

-J'm'en fous tellement. C'est maintenant ou abstinence pendant trois semaines.

-Mais on l'a encore jamais fait.

-Justement. »

Souriant contre le cou de Théo, Balthazar s'abandonna à son amant. Fini la peur ! Maintenant, il allait uniquement coucher avec l'homme de sa vie et aimer ça énormément !

Avec un peu de brutalité, l'inquisiteur posa le fils d'Enoch sur le comptoir. Celui-ci était un peu haut, mais le bassin de Théo arrivait légèrement au-dessus, le bois était clair est de bonne facture.

Le maître de Lumière migra vers le cou blanc de son amour, laissant des baisers ici et là. Il lui retira sa chemise -il avait retiré sa cape plus tôt dans la soirée. Le paladin se fit une joie de goutter la peau nue de son amant. Elle était si douce au toucher, elle sentait si bon... un mélange de feu de bois et de fleurs coupées.

« Théo... »

La voix chevrotante de Bob le fit frissonner. Le jeune homme le caressa à maintes reprises, sur tout son corps. Lui-même retira sa tunique, il faisait décidément trop chaud. Il embrassa le demi-diable sur son torse fin, sans muscle, juste maigre. Il créa une ligne entre les mamelons et s'arrêta à la bordure de son pantalon noir.

Silverberg hésita. Balthazar était un peu soûl, peut-être ne savait-il pas ce qu'il faisait ? Théo attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, même si techniquement ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour un quelconque acte sexuel...

Bob s'en foutait, Théo était l'homme de sa vie. Alors il aurait cette première fois le soir-même. Le fils d'Enoch encouragea son homme :

« Théo, déshabille-moi... j'ai tellement chaud. »

Rien de tel que quelques paroles aguicheuses pour pousser un homme à bout. Le Lennon en savait quelque chose. À peine sa phrase terminée qu'il se fit soulever, retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Son sexe tendu vers l'autre.

Théo regarda le demi-diable dans les yeux puis l'embrassa langoureusement. Il rompit le contact pour demander :

« Tu veux que je...

-Je veux que tu quoi ?

-Tu sais, te sucer la queue. »

Balthazar eu comme une absence et le supplia presque suite à ça :

« Vas-y... s'il te plaît. »

Souriant, l'Inquisiteur appuya une main contre le bar, se mettant accroupis. Il prit le sexe de Bob dans sa seconde main. Jouant avec, le caressant, l'embrassant... Le mage eut de nombreux soupirs d'extase. Mais il sursauta quand, finalement, le brun prit sa verge en bouche. Son amant s'appliquait et, rapidement, Lennon dû retenir son plaisir. Il planta ses ongles dans le bois du bar, écarta ses jambes, le tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Surtout... Ne t'arrête pas, je t'en supplie Théo. »

Ledit Théo eut un sourire tout en continuant la gâterie sur le membre de son amour. Il leva les yeux et se sentit durcir en voyant le visage de Bob. Le mage se mordait la lèvre inférieure, la tête penchée vers lui, les paupières closes, la sueur au front et le rouge aux joues.

Qu'Euthanasie lui pardonne de trouver cet homme si terriblement beau.

Pour remercier le citadin, Théo prit le sexe de son amant plus profondément en bouche.

La torture de dura pas plus longtemps car Balthazar finit par jouir dans la bouche du paladin, qui retira le membre mou de sa cavité buccale. Le mage essaya de trouver un morceau de papier sur la table derrière lui pour que le croyant puisse recracher la semence :

« Je vais te trouver un morceau de... Tu fais quoi là ? Non, mais avale pas ! »

Trop tard, le brun lui fit un énorme sourire :

« C'était trop tentant, et chéri, ton foutre est délicieux.

-T'es dégueulasse, et en plus, tu parles mal.

-Je sais mon cœur, je sais. »

Bob lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'il se relevait. La lumière des bougies les éclairait suffisamment pour que chacun puisse voir l'autre. C'était une ambiance agréable, pour une première fois... À la lueur des bougies.

Théo caressa la chevelure mi-longue de son amour, le regardant dans les yeux un moment :

« Balthazar, j'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour. Te montrer à quel point je te désire. Je vais te faire mien si fort, oui si fort, que tu en oublieras ton prénom. Mais je serai là pour te le rappeler. Je prierai Euthanasie pour que tu jouisses avec tant d'ardeur, que ton connard de père sache qu'un paladin de la Lumière fait monter son fils au septième ciel. »

Rien qu'avec ce discours, Bob était redevenu dur. Théo savait lui parler. C'était fou, comme quoi, lorsqu'il le voulait, le paladin savait faire de très bons discours. Mais c'était à Balthazar de lui répondre avec le maximum d'assurance :

« Vas-y, prend-moi aussi fort que tu veux, montre-moi ton désir pour ma personne. Je veux m'abandonner à toi. Et mon connard de père peut aller se faire voir, je couche avec qui je veux. S'il te plaît Théo... Fais-moi l'amour, montre-moi le septième ciel. »

Théo retira son pantalon tandis que le demi-diable recherchait un quelconque lubrifiant, il trouva une petite bouteille avec sur l'étiquette « Huile de Cacahuète par Sun ».

« _Cela fera l'affaire._ »

Le fils d'Enoch donna la bouteille à son amant qui l'embrassa en retour. Le paladin ouvrit le flacon et renversa un peu d'huile sur l'entrée de l'autre, qui frissonna, et sur ses doigts le brun en rajouta un peu. Silverberg reposa la bouteille pour diriger son index huilé vers Bob. La sensation pour ce dernier fut désagréable, pas habitué à ce genre de... contact.

L'inquisiteur tenta par tous les moyens de rendre la chose agréable en caressant de son autre main le dos du mage, l'embrassant dans le cou. Il rentra deux autres doigts en Balthazar qui gigota, se sentant mal. Théo bougea les auriculaires de façon à ne pas faire de mal à son pyromage, qui souffrait légèrement. Le maître de Lumière déclara :

« Tu me dis quand tu penses que c'est bon, hein ? »

Lennon hocha la tête, en signe de réponse.

Plus tard, le demi-diable se mit à gémir fortement, écartant les jambes alors que Théo lui mordait l'oreille plusieurs fois de suite. Il avait trouvé quelque chose apparemment...

« Théo... C'est si bon, tu peux y aller ?

-C'est si gentiment demandé. »

Le croyant retira ses doigts et embrassa avec passion son mage avant de le pénétrer.

« _Putain, ça fait mal ! Il est bien monté, le con..._ »

Bob émit un cri sourd lorsque Théo le pénétra, cela faisait un mal de chien. Il patienta, sachant que cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Balthazar... T'es si doux, si serré... Je peux bouger ?

-Attend un peu... »

Théo agrippa la chevelure de son mage pour l'embrasser, il lui murmura avec le souffle-court :

« J'ai tellement envie de te faire crier de plaisir, alors ne te retiens en rien, OK ? »

Ledit plaisir commençait à se faire sentir, Lennon regarda le paladin qui bougea doucement, faisant des allers-retours. Le rythme du déhancher de Théo fut plus rapide et plus fort. Il tenait les boucles brunes de son amour dans sa main gauche et maintenait le corps de son autre main. Bob ne ressemblait plus qu'à une boule de sensation :

« Je... Han ! Comme ça ! Plus fort Théo ! »

Il était fort probable que toute l'auberge savait pour leurs ébats mais l'heure était à l'amour. Ils verraient demain.

Par simple provocation Théo ralenti, prit la verge dure de son amant avec la main qui tenait le corps et tira les cheveux du fils d'Enoch pour qu'il se rapproche de lui. Balthazar fronça les sourcils et l'embrassa, le rouge aux joues, ce qui donnait une vision adorable à l'autre :

« Demande-moi d'y aller plus fort, je le ferais, mon cœur, mais supplie-moi.

-Putain, mais t'étais un maître BDSM, dans une vie antérieur. »

Pour répondre avec autant de défi, il détourna le visage, fit la moue et supplia d'une voix un peu plus aigüe :

« Théo, pouvez-vous me faire prendre mon pied sauvagement contre ce comptoir de façon à ce que je n'oublie pas pendant une semaine nos ébat ?... Je vous en supplie... »

Le serviteur d'Euthanasie se mordit la lèvre durant le discours de Bob et reprit ses coups de butoir. Les cris de Balthazar emplissaient la pièce, un filet de bave coulait sur son menton. Théo l'embrassa mais la libération arriva pour le demi-diable qui vint en plusieurs jets blancs. Il oublia tout durant ce moment d'euphorie propre à la jouissance. Théo continua ses à-coups en son Balthazar pour venir en voyant le visage endormi de Lennon. Il était tellement sexy, quand il dormait...

Théo se retira et nettoya son amant. Il l'habilla et le posa sur une table le temps d'astiquer le comptoir et de jeter la bouteille d'huile vide. Le brun s'habilla lui-même et porta Bob jusqu'à leur chambre où dormaient paisiblement leurs deux autres compagnons.

C'est avec un dernier baiser sur le front de Balthazar que notre Inquisiteur rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, alors que nos quatre Aventuriers prenaient un petit-déjeuner typique (à savoir crumble, œufs brouillés, jus de pomme et craquant aux cacahuètes.), une jeune femme arriva. C'était un petit bout de femme aux cheveux châtain, avec de grands yeux bruns mais de minuscules lunettes rouges lui donnaient un air sérieux. Ses vêtements de couleurs riches semblaient taillés sur mesure. Elle se présenta :

« Bonjour, chers visiteurs, je suis Sun Von Philipina Wings ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le festival de notre ville, et en tant qu'herboriste et chef de l'entreprise « Huile de cacahuète de Sun », j'ai l'honneur de vous offrir ces produits tous issus de mon usine. »

Elle donna plusieurs flacons rouges et eut un étrange sourire lorsqu'elle donna ceux de Bob et Théo.

« Sur ce, bon séjour dans notre magnifique ville ! »

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme partit.

Un peu hébétés par l'étrange personne qu'ils venaient de croiser, les vacanciers quittèrent l'auberge pour passer la journée dans la ville. Balthazar marchait bizarrement alors que le paladin avait un sourire de l'inquisition qui poussait les enfants à s'éloigner de lui.

Ils se séparèrent aux déjeuners à cause d'un désaccord sur le restaurant.

Silverberg emmena son amant dans un restaurant, pour aller directement aux toilettes, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour pousser son amant contre un mur. Mais une présence inquiétait le pauvre mage qui paraissait tendu depuis le début de la matinée. Son homme lui demanda finalement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as encore mal ?

-Non, plus vraiment, j'ai juste une drôle d'impression, tu sais la même que lorsque mon... Ho putain ! »

Théo se retourna et vit un fragrant personnage, il reconnut immédiatement Enoch, le père biologique de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Rien... Je voulais juste vous féliciter pour l'accouplement, j'espère uniquement que de cette union mon fils pourra concevoir. »

Balthazar eut un bug qui dura plusieurs minutes.

« As-tu pris un peu de sang humain fils ? C'est très bon pour l'orgasme, j'en sais quelque chose ! Bon, le sang de paladin de la lumière ne doit pas être très agréable, mais avec du miel ça devrait passer. Mais si tu l'aimes, tant mieux. Par contre pour les enfants, ils auront vos deux noms de famille ? Je propose Lennon-Silverberg. C'est pas mal, n'est-ce pas fils ? »

C'était un véritable cauchemar.

 _FIN_

* * *

Je ne pence pas faire de suite. Ce lemon vous a plût ? Dite-moi tout. J'ai eu du plaisir à faire ça pour Sun. À bientôt !


End file.
